


Potty Train?

by iceprinceloki



Series: Stress Relief [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Good Parent John Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, milestone, potty training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John potty trains Sammy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potty Train?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Libby for the request! I know the requests aren't very long chapters but goodness I hope that they came out the way you want!

“Oh Sammy! You’re making a mess!” John sighed exasperatedly.

He sat on the edge of the tub beside the toilet, he was trying to teach Sam to use the big boy toilet but the four year old wasn’t getting it. He sighed as Sam hit the seat instead of the bowl. The boy looked at him sadly and pouted.

“I’m trying Daddy.”

John sighed and nodded grimly. “Go on to the other potty, finish up there, I got my own business to take care of.”

Sam sulkily walked to the kiddy potty and glared at it, this potty was the kind that you sat on, boy or girl because either way you couldn’t mess. He looked at John and watched his father opening his jeans. The man pulled himself out of his boxers and took a stance by the toilet. Sam watched in awe as John managed to pee without spilling on the seat.

Carefully Sam copied what he’d seen John do, even standing with his legs apart and holding himself with both hands. He stuck his tongue between his lips and concentrated, watching how he was aiming. He took a deep breath and let loose. Sam grinned when he saw his success.

“Daddy! Daddy! Look, I’m doing it just like you!”

John looked over his shoulder in surprise and smiled when he saw how Sam was standing. “Good job kiddo!”

Sam grinned toothily and stopped what he was doing, he rushed over to where John was standing and pushed on his father's leg, climbing up onto the step.

“I wanna try again!”

John laughed and moved away, zipping his pants shut, he watched Sam concentrate and get into position. It was a proud moment when Sam finished his business without making a mess on the seat. John smiled and scooped Sam up in a hug when the boy had righted his pants.

“I’m proud of you Sammy.” He kissed his son’s cheek and carried him off to the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Requests!


End file.
